Graceful Rain
by ame4869
Summary: "i'm grateful for my life, i'm grateful i can be honest to you", when all the secrets has to be revealed, how strong the bond can hold it?
1. Chapter 1

She is shy and weak, yet she never has doubts. She believes, and she will have no regrets.

Shinobi alliance seems to find hope when the former Konoha's Kages are resurrected. They bring a new spirit for desperate soldiers who almost lost their current Kages due to Uchiha Madara's action. Especially for a certain blonde Jinchuriki who finally be able to meet his blonde Father in the real world, although he is just a dead man's soul in a soil body. The former Kages entrance is surely surprising everyone but Naruto who can feel their presence since the resurrection. The shinobis' eyes reflect the flame of spirit in their heart.

With the help of Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru and Team Eagle who enter the battlefield later, The Alliance can reconstruct their strategy under Nara Shikamaru's instructions and hit the attacks on ten-tails. After a long period of discord, Team 7 line up again to join the forces and lead to attack enemy. Sakura opens the path by flattening those strange white creatures while Sasuke and Naruto aim their sharingan and rasengan on to Ten Tails.

The Real Battle is just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"hmmm, so they manage to hold up to this point. Interesting,"

_It has been days but they still insist on attacking, perhaps I can't take this shinobi alliance lightly after all. However if they still continue attacking, I don't see how that person will pull the string, it is odd when the war flows like this. And those naïve brats seem to have no idea about what exactly the matter. I wonder what are you planning on? Why do you hold back? Although I can't face you yet, but I'm sure you are close enough to analyse my movements._

"Obito, stay focus! You better get serious",

"Don't ruin the moment Madara! Look how stupid they are, act so highly in the name of peace, so annoying."

"Not every one of them,"

"Huh?, whatever, let me show them what true fear is".

_Ten Tails power is no kidding after all. I better observe while Obito goes berserk._

Down on the battlefield, Obito crushes everything before him. He tears up every clone that the second Hokage just made while avoiding every rapid attack that is stroked by the Fourth Hokage. With the current kages are being cured and worn out soldier can't do much more attack, it is wiser to stay idle waiting for the right moment. The First and Third Hokage that maintain their state try to block Obito's attacks. By that time, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are busy handling those white creatures that seem to never die. As well as the current Kages, Orochimaru also stays idle, he prefers to analyse their current state to join the battle. He knows very well that Madara is troubled about something. He can see it in his eyes, and that is why he must prepare for the worst scenario.

"Hey Tsunade?," Orochimaru calls his former comrade. "About Tsukuyomi, is it still possible when Madara is beaten?"

"Uh? I don't know for sure. But it is quite clear that they need Ten Tails power to make it happen, so basically that means if Ten Tails's down then Tsukuyomi as well"

"Do you figure out something, snakehead?" Raikage ask him.

"Don't you find it odd? About Madara's tactic." Orochimaru stares at the battlefield, don't bother to face the Kages.

The Youngest Kage then stare at battlefield as well, "They use resurrected shinobis against us. They prepare them so well that everyone in every single area has to fight with someone they know from past, which pull Naruto to enter the battle. Even after we defeat them, it is revealed that they also use another bijuu to confront us, which make Kyuubi and Hachibi struggle. Then, right after those bijuu can be sealed back, they still have Ten Tails."

"So do you mean that they have another back up?", Tsunade's eyes wide open waiting the respond.

"I don't know. That man's head is full of tactics. Just discovering one is still not enough to read his entire plan. But from looking at how he draws everyone's attention at the battle, and how he pulls the string, it seems that he is also being careful. For an old man like him to put this act, there are definitely something he aware of"

On the battlefield, the First Hokage also has similar thinking to Orochimaru, "What are you waiting for, Madara?"

"It is either being prudent or he intends to slower the battle pace to drain our chakra". Shikamaru Nara that now responsible for arranging tactics as well, explain the matter to his fellow comrades.

"But, although they have those white creatures around, don't we have Lady Katsuyu to defend us? And Sasuke has just gotten back, so we do still have our back up, don't we?", Ino take down some enemy by her fist.

"But those silly creatures are hard to take care Ino," Tenten hardly answer while tackling some down.

"Keep it mind that one Ten Tail is equal to nine Bijuu Guys. And that Madara has survived for damn years plus these hard-to-knock creatures that seem to not decrease, with that crazy boy go berserk over there, and don't forget that this is an alliance fight against two troublemakers" Kiba make his argument.

"Try to imagine it, if you have full power to destroy us completely, why do you bother to take the slower method?", Shikamaru agrees with Kiba. A bunch of the creatures before him start to rage as he works on his jutsu, "so troublesome".

As he ready to blow the jutsu, a very strong wind strikes from behind, make the creatures pop-out by the pressure. It almost makes him fly too, "Youu!", he nearly shouts to the proud kunoichi he knows very well who is standing behind him.

"Why are you being so slow, are you getting old, Crybaby?" her well known smirk irritated him the most. Temari has already left when Shikamaru deactivates the Jutsu. "Extremely troublesome".

In another area,

"Lee, save your chakra for the bigger fish!", the green suited man yells to his green suited pupil.

"Say that to yourself Sensei!"

"Ugh, that kid. By the way Kakashi, do you already feel alright? It's okay if you leave this to us. You can go rest", his friendly face annoys his silver haired comrade.

"If you don't focus, they will rip your green suit, Guy", he lazily responds. Kakashi defends the borderline between the battlefields with the medical area. "And we better get this phase end quickly and go forward. And Hinata, I'm glad that you keep informing the current state to us".

"I'll do my best", unwavering responsiveness from the kunoichi behind him makes Kakashi relieve a little. Having a Hyuuga clan member with a Byakugan that scope almost 10km area around them is really a great help when he has to maintain both offence and defence.

That pale eye scans every movements to search for an opening. She precisely examines the entire battlefield along with her fellow clan member, while making sure to keep an eye on that person's action over there.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, be careful! This guy is preparing something bad",

"What it is Naruto?", pink haired kunoichi asked

"He is emitting some heavy presence around him. You notice that Naruto?",

"Yeah, Kurama senses that too. He says something about accumulating power. I'm afraid that it may far more destructive than Bijuu-dama,"

The guy who is being talked about smirk with his proud ego… "Just wait you brat, a little more…"

Could it be that is Tsukuyomi?

thanks for reading,,

i would be glad if you could give me some comments

looking forward to the next chapter...


End file.
